Trapped in a Nightmare
by Sailorstar165
Summary: What would happen if you were trapped forever in a nightmare? The poor Kingdom Hearts cast gets to find out!
1. Is it Fate?

**Nightmare 1: Is it Fate?**

Riku: Well, our obsessed Kingdom Hearts junkie is back with yet another fic. (rolls eyes)

Me: That's right! I hope you enjoy this one!

Riku: You've got to get a life outside of fanfiction...

Me: There's a life outside of that?

* * *

Riku was surrounded by darkness. It was cold, and it felt as if everything was closing in on him. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and a girl was standing in front of him, wearing an "I Heart Riku" T-Shirt.

"Glad I could help my Bishie!" cried the girl happily, glomping him (tackle/hug basically).

Riku stared at her. "Who the hell are you?"

"I can give you my penname or nickname, but nothing else, you sly fox!" she hit his back, blushing as if he'd asked her to marry him. "I'm Ryo-oki!"

Riku cringed at the girl as she glomped him again, and this time, knocking him to the ground. "Will you get offa me?"

"No," replied Ryo-oki simply.

"Where are we anyway?"

"My computer."

"How'd we get in there?" Riku asked, shocked by how calm this girl was. "One more thing..."

"Yeah?" Ryo-oki blinked, making an adorable face.

"You're cutting the circulation off from my legs."

"Oh!" she hopped off. "Anywho, we somehow got into my computer, AND NOW YOU WILL MARRY ME!"

Riku jumped back. "What?" he asked. "Are you insane?" he asked flatly.

Ryo-oki stopped to think for a second. "No matter how you look at it, I'm insane enough to be counted, but not insane enough to be in an asylum."

For some reason, Riku was now in a tuxedo, while his crazy fangirl was in a wedding dress. The priest, Wolfwood, from Trigun was standing in front of them with an open bible. "You better give me the full 1,000,000 Munny for this," Wolfwood growled.

"I will, just make us married! I'm paying you to make the ceremony official, not to talk and complain about the possibility of me forgetting to make a payment."

"You better not give me donuts like that last fangirl, or so help me..."

"Why didn't you just sell them to someone?" inquired Riku.

The priest sighed. "Vash ate them all before I could..." He shrugged. "All right," he held up his bible, which said 'How to Forcibly Marry a Bishonen to a Fangirl' as a caption on the cover, "Ryo-oki, do you take this..." he paused to try to figure out the word, "'Bishie' to be your husband?"

"I do!"

"Ok, you may now kiss the Bishonen."

"WAIT! Don't I have a say?" Riku butted in.

"Not in this book. It says 'Don't give the lust object the chance to say, "I do"'." Wolfwood stated, pointing to the line.

Riku started to twitch, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T HAVE A SAY!"

Ryo-oki puckered up to get a kiss, and then, Riku woke up, panting.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Sora asked, waking up on the beach next to him.

"I had a dream that a crazy fangirl was trying to force me to marry her!" Riku shouted.

"Good thing it was a dream then. After all, we're getting married tomorrow, right?" Sora asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Riku screamed, waking up once again to find himself waking up on the shores of Destiny Islands once again. Sora was shaking him slightly.

"You ok? You were yelling something about a wedding with a fangirl, and then marrying me..." Sora shuddered at the second part of the statement.

"Yeah, well, I need to stop eating burritos before taking a nap. Where's Kairi?"

Sora jabbed his thumb in the air toward the palm tree. "Taking a nap and having weird dreams too. She was muttering something about 'My hair defies all gravity'."

Riku sighed. "Whatever, I'm going home before I find out I'm still dreaming or something and you start making out with me, Sora."

"There's a problem with that though," said Sora thoughtfully.

"What would that be?"

"I'm not Sora!" He pulled off his head, revealing that he was actually Ansem. "You are mine to control once again."

"AHHHHH! HELP ME!" Riku shouted, now realizing he was in a giant glass box. He started banging on the walls, trying to escape, and then...

* * *

"Riku... Riku!" Sora was poking his friend, who had fallen asleep during Math class. The bell had rung, but his friend wouldn't wake up. "RIKU!"

"Is there a problem?" asked an irritated Math teacher.

"RIKU WON'T WAKE UP!" Sora shouted, panicking.

The math teacher took Riku's pulse, having been a doctor in a war at one point. "Someone call 911!" He barked.

All of the girls started screeching and ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. The guys ran out of the room to get a pay phone, since their teacher was too cheap to buy a cell.

* * *

Me: That's it for this chappy! What's going on? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT! GUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Riku: Wasn't there a movie like this or something?  
Me: I remember the Simpsons poking at something like this, but this is TOTALLY different. Anywho, for those of you who were wondering, that fangirl in the beginning is me, and yes, I am that annoying at times.

Riku: (rolls eyes)

Me: Anywho, Read and Review! No flames!


	2. Why Me?

**Nightmare 2: Why me?**

Hope you like this chapter! I'd like to thank Jupiter-Lightning for helping me with Kairi's dream! Thank you!

* * *

Kairi laid in her bed, staring out the window. She had a fever of 101, and her mom was calling the doctor. A bird was chirping on the sill outside. It was a strange bird, with amethyst eyes and jade green feathers. Its crown of feathers was long with red feathers. She hardly thought about it as she drifted to sleep. She wouldn't have schoolwork until Sora brought it.

* * *

Kairi was lying in a field of wildflowers. The blossoms bloomed all over in no order, so it looked like a sea of color. Kairi sat up and stretched lazily, peering around her. To her right was Winnie the Pooh.

"Would you help me get a small smackeral of honey?" he asked, rubbing his stomach like a fat person. Though he didn't seem to need any more to eat, Kairi had always loved animals.

She followed Pooh to a large tree with a bunch of holes in the bark. Shuddering, she inquired, "Are there any bees in there?"

Pooh grinned, and his golden fur started to darken to purple and black. "Of course there are bees!" He raised a stuffed paw. "Hordes of Demonic, Zombie Bees, ATTACK!"

Suddenly, a bunch of giant bees appeared from their hiding places, making Kairi screech. She ran; they chased. Kairi tried to remember all the ways Sora had tricked bees into leaving him alone when he'd accidentally thrown a stick at a hive of them. Water!

She spotted the sparkling ocean to her left, but there was a huge cliff. Taking a deep breath, she slid down the steep slope. As she landed on the sandy beach, she noticed Riku running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Ansem was on his tail.

"Riku!" she shouted, dashing over. He didn't seem to hear her. She stopped, noticing a glint in the air. She put her hands out and touched something solid. A wall maybe?

The bees were getting closer, and their ranks had multiplied. What could she do? With a cry, Kairi ducked. All of the giant bees' stingers got caught in the invisible wall, making it shatter instantaneously. One bee managed to escape the fate of "beeing" a pancake on the wall and stung Ansem, making them both explode.

"Thanks Kairi!" Riku called as he ran over. "I thought I was done for!"

There was a dim buzzing and a tiny bee flew up to Riku. It stung him on the arm for no apparent reason. "OUCH!"

Kairi laughed as she pulled the stinger out. "Where are we? This definitely isn't Destiny Islands."

"You tell me. I was sleeping on the beach, dreaming I was dreaming of marrying a fangirl, then I woke up to marrying Sora, and NOW I'M HERE!"

Kairi thought for a moment. "There has to be a rational explanation..." she muttered, massaging her temples. "Can you think of one at all Riku?"  
"Ansem? Heartless?"

"Well, in real life, you were in a coma, and I was sick so... Hey! This must be the Dream World!"

Riku considered this. "You're probably right... HEY! I'm in a WHAT!"

"Coma."

Staring at her like she was nuts, Riku tried to grasp what Kairi was saying. In the end, he gave up and dubbed this just a terrible nightmare he'd wake up from eventually. "So, how do we get out of here?"

"Find who put us here, obviously!" Kairi snapped. Then she screamed, pointing to something behind Riku.

Riku heard a loud buzzing and spun around to see a huge hornet. Riku didn't mind bees—they only stung once—but hornets stung dozens or thousands of times. He went pale as a ghost and grabbed Kairi's arm. "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"he yelled, jumping into the nearby ocean for protection.

* * *

Sora walked into Kairi's house with a backpack of stuff for Kairi to do. "Excuse me, this is Kairi's homework..." he said as he placed the bag by Kairi's chair in the kitchen. "Is something wrong?"

Kairi's mother was crying her eyes out. "Kairi—She's gone into a coma! The doctor came and she wouldn't wake up!" she moaned. "What am I going to do?"

Sora stared. "She's at the hospital, right?" he called over his shoulder as he ran out.

Now, most people might see something wrong with this situation, but of course Sora can't figure things out without Kairi or Riku spelling it out for him. That's why he was flunking math. He dodged people as he got into the hospital. "Which room is Kairi in?" he asked the nurse at the desk.

"A Kairi was brought in and put into Room 320," the nurse answered dully. "Third floor."

"Thank you very much!" Sora dashed to the elevator, but it was too slow. He ran up the stairs three at a time and reached Kairi's room long before the elevator could have made it. His races with Riku really did help.

The room Kairi was in was white, like the rest of the hospital. He saw Kairi, unconscious as Riku had been in Math class not even three days before. What was he to do if all of his friends went into comas? Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he brushed a strand of Kairi's hair from her face.

Sora was driving his Gummi ship straight to Disney Castle before you could say Keyblade. Someone there had to have an answer to what was happening. He landed in the brig. Before anyone could stop him for a chat, he raced to the throne room, where Mickey was playing Chess against Pluto. For whatever reason, Pluto was a pretty good Chess player. Only Kairi and Mickey were ever able to beat him.

"King Mickey! Something terrible is happening! Riku and Kairi went into comas!" Sora moaned, making Mickey jump.

With a sigh, Mickey picked up the spilled Chess pieces. "I know. Donald and Goofy have too. I just finished asking Chip and Dale to prepare my ship to go check on you."

"Is it a Heartless? Ansem maybe?" Sora was devastated. Even Donald and Goofy were gone!

"I'm not sure," was Mickey's only response. "It might be a powerful Heartless."

"But I thought they were all destroyed when I beat Ansem!"

"Apparently not. I'm not sure what we should do..."

Sora thought and thought. There had to be some connection between Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy besides the fact they were his friends. They'd helped him beat Ansem, but that had little to do with how they went into comas. That might have been the why, though. Then it hit him. "Your Majesty, were Donald and Goofy sleeping before you tried to wake them up?"

Mickey nodded. "Yes, why?"

Riku had fallen asleep in Math. He'd even asked Sora to cover for him. Kairi had caught the flu or something, so she'd obviously been sleeping to try and get better. "That's it! When they fall asleep, something has to be keeping them from waking up! If we go to sleep too, maybe we'll know what happened!"

"That's dangerous!" cried Mickey. "We don't know what's even causing it!"

Sora grinned. "I remember hearing Riku muttering something about marrying a fangirl and then me just before going into a coma! Maybe there's something in our nightmares!"

Finished with collecting the game pieces, Mickey considered the idea. "It's quite possible... Donald and Goofy keep muttering in their sleep as well. All right, we'll have to try it, but it will be dangerous. Are you willing?"

"Of course!" Sora yelled, summoning the Keyblade. "As long as I have this!"

"Your welcome to stay at the castle for a while. At least, until this is all over." Mickey walked out of the throne room. "I have to tell Chip and Dale to stop preparations for launch. Thank you, Sora."

* * *

That's it for this chapter. It's not as funny as the last chapter. I hope you liked it all the same. It was tough to make fun of Kairi's dreams. I couldn't come up with anything besides giant bugs. Lol. 


End file.
